barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh And the Big Wall
'''Josh And the Big Wall '''is a 93rd episode of Season 2 from Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and his friends needed help with Juan. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Kenneth * Juan * David * Shawn * Jason * Michael * Tina * Kathy * Tosha Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Great Day! # Being Together # Just Imagine # Why? # If You're Happy and You Know It! # Laugh with Me # The Promised Land # Rolling Down the Sandhills/Running Up the Sandhills # Joshua Fought the Battle of Jericho # Help Protect the Earth # The Lord Has Given # Keep Walking # The Lord Has Given (reprise) # Move Our Body # The Promised Land (reprise) # I Love You Trivia * Kenneth wears the same clothes from On The Move (1995). And a short hair. * Juan wears the same clothes from Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo. And a short hair. * David wears the same clothes from An Adventure In Make-Believe. And a short hair. * Shawn wears the same clothes from May I Help You?. And a short hair. * Jason wears the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a short hair. * Michael wears the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a short hair. * Tina wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two ponytail hairstyles. * Kathy wears the same clothes from I Can Do That!. And a two pony tails. * Tosha wears the same clothes from Be A Friend. And a two buns. * When the Barney's say "Whoa! Hi Everybody" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Let's Show Respect". * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "A Different Kind of Mystery!". * This marks the first appearance of Juan. * Shawn is the fourth child to leave the classroom. and he turns off the lights. * At the end of the barney doll with a biblical costume and the big walls of Jericho. * This group (Julie, Tosha and Shawn) also appeared in Twice Is Nice! and Goes To Hollywood, with Jason, Ashley, and Alissa. * This group (Kathy, Michael, Tosha and Tina) also appeared in Home Sweet Homes, Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Hoo's In The Forest?. with Baby Bop. * On June 27, 2012 there's gonna be a credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is barney doll with arts and crafts. The End. * The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". * The same Season 2 BJ voice was the same from "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "My Favorite Things!". * The same Season 2 Baby Bop voice was the same from "Having Tens of Fun!". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Look at Me, I'm 3!". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "I Can Do That!". Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation